Server Lore (Summary)
In the beginning, there was three. Iluvatar, Nakiasha (commonly referred to as Nattie), and Aiduin (commonly refered to as Albert). Iluvatar sought for a perfect universe, where all peoples could live in harmony. Nakiasha, Iluvatar’s sister sought to destroy all of her brother’s creations. Aiduin sought for balance between good and evil. The first of Iluvatar’s perfect world collapsed in the 1st age 334 when the Dunland Empire rose for the first time, expanding as far north as Tharbad, and as far south as Merling Stream, later collapsing when the Gondorian peoples united with the fallen arnorians to crush the empire, pushing the Dunlendings back into Dunland. Not much else happened in the next 400 years, unless the swift rise and fall of Dol-Amroth is counted. The second major occurrence of Nattie’s influence happened During the First War of Middle Earth, when an empire of corrupted elves attacked and conquered most of the known world. Led by Anarandil and Sauron. Their city, hidden in the far north of forodwaith. Their fall marked the beginning of the Second age, during 1st age 796. The war lasted for about 50 years, and was won when Southgarde led by Pyrder fought back and defeated Nalt-Illska at the Battle of the Jungle. Southgarde led the Middle Earth United Nations and fought in many of the Mordor-Gondor wars of the second age. Southgarde was lost near the end of the second age by the great tsunami that struck many cities along eastern coast of middle earth, incuding Rasnoe, destroying the city. While Southgarde and Gondor were fighting in the south, another faction was strong in the north. Dol-Aronarr was lost when the soldiers of the death betrayed Aragorn and worked with Sauron to defeat Andarr and Dol-Aronarr. The Third Age is considered the bloodiest age of them all because many wars for middle earth were fought. The first was the Second Major Nalt Illskan uprising this time led by Vilgrathor and Nakiasha herself. They were defeated when Iluvatar and Zearus Silvershade who was Shogun of the Chikara directly attacked Vilgrathor and Nakiasha and won. The next event was Las Navan. Las Navan was led by a warlord who came from the future and took up the seven time gems. Axtin, of the Temporal Order defeated him at the Battle of the Wilderland. The next events are the Empire of Light and Wolfblood Legion, Both factions that fell to different causes, The Empire of Light was defeated by Barbaric Tribes of Enedwaith. The Wolfblood legion fell when Their king was assassinated by Faelar, brother of Pyrder. The Third age ended with the last major war, that went into the fourth age even. It is called “The Great War”. A war between the forces of Evil and the Forces of Good. It started from the “War in the East” With Durin’s Folk vs Easterlings. Then escalated to the Alliance vs. the Utumno Union (UU). The Alliance led by Aule, who united all the Dwarven Lords and Kingdoms under one banner and one King. And the UU led by Melkor, who had support from all evil factions. The war ended when the Alliance marched to the gates of Utumno and Aule Dueled Melkor and defeated him. Ending the UU. But the war was not over. Sauron, formed the United Orc Empire (UOE). Sauron was defeated at the Battle of Barad Dur, forever ending the Great War. The Mid-Fourth age is when many things changed. First a faction appeared from the each but was swiftly defeated by an inside rebellion of the Avari. Then many southron factions combined and made an empire. The Imperial Confederacy, Led by Viceroy Liasian, who later revealed himself as the Dark Lord Morgoth himself. Many of the elven, mannish and dwarven lords and kings bowed to Morgoth, like the cowards they are. But Dale and the Woodland did not. They fought for their freedom... MORE TO BE ADDED AS EVENTS HAPPEN